headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Susan Storm
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Baxter Building, New York City, New York | known relatives = See Family members | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Fantastic Four'', Vol. 1 #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Invisible Woman is the codename for Susan Storm-Richards, a fictional comic book superhero featured in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby and first appeared in the premiere issue of ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1, cover-dated November, 1961. Overview Susan Storm is a member of the superhero team known as the Fantastic Four as well as a founding member of the Future Foundation. She is the wife of team leader Reed Richards aka Mister Fantastic, and older sister of hotshot hero Johnny Storm, the Human Torch. She has two children, Franklin and Valeria. She counts team member Ben Grimm as one of her closest friends and named him godfather to her children. Following the group's exposure to cosmic radiation, Susan developed the ability to turn her entire body, or select parts of her body invisible. She can also generate invisible force fields of varying size and durability. Biography Susan Richards was attacked by an earth elemental at the Casa Tindolini hair salon - one of four such creatures created by Diablo. The creature covered her in a layer of dirt, but she dispelled it with a force field. She then created a force field sled to lead it away until she found Ben Grimm, saving him from being covered by a water elemental. Sue then attacked the air elemental, encasing it in a force field bubble and constricting it until the continuing pressure destroyed it. Fantastic Four 232 Powers * Invisibility * Force Fields Equipment Family members * Franklin Storm - Father, deceased * Mary Storm - Mother, deceased * Johnny Storm - Brother * Reed Richards - Husband * Franklin Richards - Son * Valeria Richards - Daughter * Nathaniel Richards - Father-in-law * Lyja - Former sister-in-law * Alicia Masters - Erroneously believed to be her sister-in-law * Evelyn Richards - Mother-in-law, deceased * Marygay Jewel Dinkins - Paternal aunt Notes & Trivia * * Became the leader of the Fantastic Four during a stretch of time that Reed Richards was believed dead. * During her pregnancy with Franklin Richards, and even a few months later, Sue's spot in the Fantastic Four was filled by the Inhuman Crystal. * Was possessed by Malice in ''Fantastic Four'' #280. Other versions * Invisible Woman, Jessica Alba character from Fantastic Four film series. * Invisible Woman, Susan Storm from the 1978 Fantastic Four cartoon series and Invisible Woman cartoon series. * Invisible Woman, Susan Storm from the 1994 Fantastic Four cartoon series. * Invisible Woman, Susan Storm from the 1994 Fantastic Four live-action film. * Invisible Woman, Susan Storm from the 2006 Fantastic Four cartoon series. * Invisible Woman, Susan Storm from the Heroes Reborn universe. * Invisible Woman, Susan Storm from the Ultimate Universe. * Invisible Woman, Susan Storm from the Marvel Zombies Universe. Appearances * Amazing Spider-Man 5 * Fantastic Four 48 * Man-Thing Vol 3 2 * Marvel Team-Up 100 * Runaways 1 Recommended Reading See also External Links * Invisible Woman at MDP * * Invisible Woman at Wikipedia * * * Invisible Woman at the Marvel Movies Wiki * Invisible Woman at the Hasbro Heroes Wiki References Category:Invisible Woman Category:Fantastic Four/Members Category:Avengers/Members Category:Comic book characters